headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Crew/M
Manny Coto Manny Coto is a television producer and script writer. He is best known for his work in the science fiction genre on programs such as The Outer Limits, Odyssey 5, Strange World and Star Trek: Enterprise. He is also known for his work as an executive producer on the drama series 24 starring Kiefer Sutherland. In the horror genre, Manny Coto has written episodes of Tales from the Crypt, as well as its animated spin-off series, Tales from the Cryptkeeper. Marc Scott Zicree Marc Scott Zicree is a television writer. he wrote four episodes of Friday the 13th: The Series as well as the "Blood Wind" episode of Swamp Thing. He wrote "The Fire Inside" episode of Forever Knight and "The Black Forest" episode of The Mummy: Secrets of the Medjai, which was an animated series based on the 1999 blockbuster The Mummy. Mark Stevens Matt Bettinelli-Olpin Matt Bettinelli-Olpin was the co-director on Devil's Due and the October 31st, 1998 segment of V/H/S. Matt Mitchell Doctor Matt Mitchell is the director, co-writer and co-producer of the 2009 independent thriller film Paranormal. Matthew Negrete Matthew Negrete is a television producer an teleplay writer. He has produced and co-written episodes of AMC's The Walking Dead. Mel Brooks Mel Brooks is an American film director, producer and actor. He was born in Brooklyn, New York City, New York on June 28th, 1926. In the horror genre, Mel is best known for his spoof films, Young Frankenstein and Dracula: Dead and Loving It. Michael Curtiz Michael Curtiz was a Hungarian filmmaker who was born in Budapest, Austria-Hungary on December 24th, 1886. He was active since the earliest days of the silent film era up until the early 1960s towards the end of his life. In the science fiction and horror genres, Michael Curtiz is best known for directing Doctor X in 1932 and The Walking Dead in 1936. Curtiz passed away in Hollywood, California on April 10th, 1962 at the age of 75. Michael Gruskoff Michael Gruskoff was an American film producer and the founder of Gruskoff/Venture Films. He produced the 1974 Mel Brooks comedy, Young Frankenstein. Michael Kozoll Michael Kozoll was a television teleplay writer. He wrote two episodes of the 1970s supernatural series Kolchak: The Night Stalker. He wrote "Demon in Lace" and he co-wrote "The Knightly Murders". The first of which was Michael's first work in television as a writer. Michael Schultz Michael Schultz is a television director. He was born in Milwaukee, Wisconsin on November 10th, 1938. He directed two episodes of the CW Network television series Charmed in 2000 and 2001, beginning with the season two episode, "Chick Flick". Michael Wallach Michael Wallach is a film screenwriter. He wrote the story treatment and the script for the 2012 "found footage" movie, The Bay. Micky MacPherson Mickey MacPherson is a film producer. He worked on the 2009 horror film Book of Blood, which was a screen adaptation of two framing stories by author Clive Barker, which appear in volumes 1 and 5 of his Books of Blood series. Mike Karasick Mike Karasick was a cinematographer on the 2010 film 2001 Maniacs: Field of Screams. Mike Flanagan Mike Flanagan is the director, co-writer and editor of the 2013 supernatural thriller, Oculus. Milton R. Krasner Milton R. Krasner was an American film cinematographer. He was born in New York City, New York on February 17th, 1904. His first work in the science fiction and horror genres was the 1940 movie, The Invisible Man Returns for Universal Pictures. He worked on The Ghost of Frankenstein in 1942, The Mad Ghoul in 1943, and The Invisible Man's Revenge in 1944. Krasner passed away in Woodland Hills, California on July 16th, 1988 at the age of 84.